


Remember

by NollieBones



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, F/M, Heavy Angst, I Made Myself Cry, No More Resets (Undertale), Papyrus Dies, Sans Dies, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 15:53:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8019997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NollieBones/pseuds/NollieBones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>VERY HEAVY ANGST<br/>POSSIBLY THE SADDEST THING I'VE EVER WROTE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Can there be a sad warning pls. I was upset  
> Music: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GF0wv1PKRMQ

__

_Eyes like a car crash_  
_I know I shouldn't look but I can't turn away._  
_Body like a whiplash,_  
_Salt my wounds but I can't heal the way_  
_I feel about you._  
  
_I watch you like a hawk_  
_I watch you like I'm gonna tear you limb from limb_  
_Will the hunger ever stop?_  
_Can we simply starve this sin?_

 

He touched you like you were porcelain.

He spoke to you like you were his world.

He loved you like he had minutes to live.

He protected you with all he had.

You feel your soul crush thinking about it.

His brother can't stop crying.

The kid won't reset.

 _That little kiss you stole_  
_It held my heart and soul_  
_And like a deer in the headlights I meet my fate_  
_Don't try to fight the storm_  
_You'll tumble overboard_  
_Tides will bring me back to you_

The booming voice that stretched for miles, the way he made puzzles for any human that came down here bit never intended to harm them, the way he wasn't afraid to be himself, even if he got looks. That was yours. Your life, your home, your skeleton.

 

 _And on my deathbed, all I'll see is you_  
_The life may leave my lungs_  
_But my heart will stay with you_

 

He tried his damnedest to make you smile each and every day.

 

_"I need you. Where are you? "_

 

Your depression was getting so much better. You felt alive each time you stood beside either brother. Now all you feel is a blanket draped over your form trying to take the life you built away. It can, for all you care.

You don't want to try anymore, not without him. Your clean arms revert back to the state before you came here; bloodied and distressed. You had stopped harming yourself for him. You stopped speaking bad about yourself.

 

 _That little kiss you stole_  
_It held my heart and soul_  
_And like a ghost in the silence I disappear_  
_Don't try to fight the storm_  
_You'll tumble overboard_  
_Tides will bring me back to you_

He was your entire soul.

You're all his brother has.

His brother refuses to eat or even move.

After weeks without food, he's withering away. His bones are shedding dust. You try to snap him out of his daze but he never even flinches.

You visit his grave each day, praying and screaming to whatever god hears you that your sweet Papyrus comes back. His brother committed suicide shortly after his bones began to deteriorate.

 

  
_The waves will pull us under_  
_Tides will bring me back to you_  
_The waves will pull us under_  
_Tides will bring me back to you_  
_The waves will pull us under_  
_Tides will bring me back to you_  
_Tides will bring me back to you_

 

You thought about it but still held hope that Frisk would reset. They never did. They never gave you another chance.

After 20 years, you're alone with only a ash-filled scarf, his brother's last bottle of ketchup, and dead memories.

The worst thing of all?

You didn’t know that you had the power to reset.

On your death bed from a cut too deep, you see your skeletons standing beside you, holding out their hands. You begin to sob. Hard. So much so that it causes your heart to stop.

 

You hear faint beeps in the background.

Sans and Papyrus kiss your cheeks, the smell of old bones and too much cologne hitting your nostrils. It feels nice to walk hand in hand with the monsters you've yearned for for ages, it seems.

 

 _That little kiss you stole_  
_It held my heart and soul_  
_And like a ghost in the silence I disappear_  
_Don't try to fight the storm_  
_You'll tumble overboard_  
_Tides will bring me back to you_

_That little kiss you stole_  
_It held my heart and soul_  
_And like a deer in the headlights I meet my fate_  
_Don't try to fight the storm_  
_You'll tumble overboard_  
_Tides will bring me back to you_

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is nolliebones. you gotta be 18 or above to follow and it has dub-con and lots of sexual stuff. you can send me requests for drawing or writing but i'm really slow at updating/finishing them.  
> i'll do anything involving the skelebros and the AUs Underfell, Underswap, and Swapfell.


End file.
